


Bebbanburg

by Crookes



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Addendum to the book, It physically hurts how sappy this is, M/M, Sappy, The Flame Bearer, like so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookes/pseuds/Crookes
Summary: Uhtred was finally home.





	Bebbanburg

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this, it's quite possibly the mushiest thing I've ever written and I pretty much only do self-indulgent fluff to begin with.
> 
> So I've tried to avoid mixing timelines with fics for these two so far because most of what's happened in the books/ TV show is a jumble in my head anyways and I don't want to accidentally leak any book spoilers to those who have only seen the show but this is definitely tagged to the end of Flame Bearer which is waaay past the show so those who haven't read the books be warned, although there's only one real spoiler and I think even show watchers can guess its gonna happen sometime.
> 
> Anyways I was flicking through Flame Bearer again and I cannot believe it is actually canon that Uhtred wasn't alone here, he wasn't with his son, no it was just him and Finan. Like guys, seriously.

_And that night I stood with Finan on the rock ledge outside the hall. The moon was long on the water. Its reflection made a shimmering path, the same path that Ida the Flamebearer had followed to make his new home on a strange coast. And there were tears in my eyes to blur that long bright path._

_Because I was home.  
_

_-Bernard Cornwell_

~

Uhtred scrubbed his hand over his face. They had lost so much getting here but finally Bebbanburg was his again. 

A hand rested on his shoulder quietly.

There were men down below dead and dying, and more men drinking and cheering to forget the stank fear of battle.

Uhtred didn’t have it in him to face them yet. All he had was this one quiet moment whilst the exhaustion of every year since he had been pulled from his birthright settled into his bones. He had promised he would reclaim Bebbanburg for himself, for his sons, and now he had.

But as with all things it had come at a cost.

He turned to face Finan and found that with his eyes still blurred he could only be absurdly grateful that ,i>this had not yet been taken from him.

“I’m glad you are with me old friend,” Uhtred confessed.

“Where else would I be Lord,” Finan replied, “and less of the old if you please, I am not yet as grey in the beard as you,” the Irishman joked. Uhtred barked a surprised laugh.

“Only by some Irish magic I’ll warrant,” Uhtred teased.

They stared at each other a moment longer, tracing the lines that had grown in their faces over the years since they had met, the spatters of blood still on their armour, the fierce joy of survival and victory still alight in their eyes.

Uhtred thought, not for the first time, that this was a face he knew better than his own. 

“Are you ready to return?” Finan asked softly.

Uhtred sighed.

“One more moment,” 

Finan nodded and withdrew his hand from Uhtreds’ shoulder, content to wait with him as long as needed.

But Uhtred did not want to think anymore.

Cupping his hand around the soft bristles at Finans’ jawline Uhtred pulled his friend back to him, drinking down the surprised _oh_ lingering on Finans’ lips.

It was slow and unhurried as Uhtred re-acquainted himself with the taste of Finans shaky breath. Finan opened himself up to Uhtred almost immediately, surrendering himself with a shudder as Uhtred mapped out the inside of Finans mouth. 

Uhtred pulled Finan flush to him, relishing in the feeling of the body pressed against his. It was several languid moments before they paused, foreheads resting against each other.

“Been awhile since we’ve done that,” Finan remarked, the words disturbing the air between them and making Uhtreds lips tingle with the need to claim Finans again.

“It has, too long, I didn’t know if you still…” Uhtred left the comment hanging.

“You’re an idiot,” Finan chuckled and Uhtred butted his head against the Irishman’s in fond retaliation, “You must know by now that I am yours and always will be,” Finan confessed.

“Good, and no matter what else I am yours also,” Uhtred answered, pressing forward again to kiss softly at Finans smiling lips.

“We should probably return,” Uhtred remarked when they finally pulled away from each other again, “but you will find me later?” 

“Of course,” Finan smiled, “lead on, Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and utterly tooth-rotting, there you have it.
> 
> Comments would be lovely :)


End file.
